


soumako drabbles

by ionlywritefree (Sierra)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, M/M, Smut, occasional soumakorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabble + meme requests from tumblr, ratings vary.</p><p>1: college au, 2: mad max au (+rin), 3: the not-date, 4: zombies, 5: pick-up lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. college au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anonymous.

The moving-in process takes what feels like a week, made worse by the amount of shit Sousuke owns, stuffed in more boxes than he thought imaginable for his belongings. The appearance of his new roommate makes it bearable, especially when it turns out they have a mutual and vested interest in a) getting out of their clothes, and b) anywhere but the bed.

It only occurs to Sousuke after orientation week passes by in a blur of clothes strewn over the kitchen floor, six-and-a-half empty bottles of cheap tequila, and so many orgasms he stops trying to count when it hits somewhere in the double digits, that he barely even asked for the other’s name, and they were swapping kisses instead of personal histories.

It’s a conflict of interest of the highest order, but Sousuke finds it hard to remember why he’s concerned about sharing living space with a roommate-turned-fuck-buddy when-- _Makoto_ , he reminds himself, _six feet tall, Scorpio, physically fucking blessed_ \--has him bent over the couch, one hand planted between his shoulderblades, and two adept fingers making him forget how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrauke)


	2. (+rin) mad max au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for rinchansanmatsuoka.

Unsurprisingly, Tachibana flees like a deer the second Sousuke releases him–albeit a rather woefully wounded deer with a deep gash down one thigh and what sounded like a broken rib from the crack of impact. Rin congratulates himself on the comparison, because he’s never seen someone with a bounty _that_ big on his head refuse to take up arms, and certainly not while trying to make himself as small as humanly possible despite his size.

“Why is it always you who lets them go?” Rin asks as an afterthought, squinting against the harsh glare of the sun as he levels the rifle over his shoulder and draws the safety back with a _click_ that sets Sousuke’s shoulders square. Rin grins when it becomes apparent he can’t get a clear shot and adds, “And don't think I haven't noticed it's only the cute ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)


	3. the not-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soumako are (not) dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon. 
> 
> prompt: "Okay, I guess this is a date, actually."

After all, the bridge is astoundingly high, and the light sheen of sweat on Sousuke’s face betrays his nervousness. He must have been reaching for the railing. Along with the knowledge that Sousuke can’t find his way without a GPS app (or a homing pigeon as Haru suggested, straight-faced), the apparent fear of heights is sort of endearing for a person of Sousuke’s nature and stature. It’s the last thing Makoto expected, but he supposes he gets odd looks when people find out he’s reluctant to even look at posters of supernatural thriller movies.

The second time is a much firmer grab, but Makoto comes to the conclusion Sousuke is starving after their long walk and just _really_ wants his burger. He offers it to Sousuke with a smile that fades quickly when Sousuke groans as if he’s experiencing rapid-onset stomach pain, and excuses himself to the bathroom for five minutes.

The third time, Sousuke takes no prisoners. Makoto laces his boots, takes a step onto the ice, and reaches for the railing. His hand finds Sousuke’s instead, and Sousuke’s fingers knit through his, interlocking them in a grip that Makoto stares down at for a moment, perplexed.

“I can probably support myself,” he says, glancing up. “It’s fine, really.”

It’s cold in the ice rink, but the tip of Sousuke’s nose and ears are bright red. His nostrils flare as he snorts. “I know you can.”

“Then why are you…”

“If I have to spell it out for you, Tachibana,” Sousuke says with slow, measured words, “I’m gonna break your legs.”

Makoto laughs until Sousuke yanks suddenly. He slips and slides over the ice with an undignified yelp, and slams into Sousuke’s chest. With no other choice but to grasp the front of Sousuke’s coat, Makoto raises his brows. Sousuke’s hand squeezes his tightly, unmistakably.

“Okay, I guess this is a date, actually,” he admits. He’s been second-guessing it since Sousuke sent a rather succinct and blunt text asking to spend a Saturday with him alone.

“You guess?” Sousuke mutters. “Do you think I ask everyone to go ice-skating?”

“You went with Haru and Rin last week,” Makoto points out, trying to fight down the flush he can feel rising around his ears. The smile is irrepressible, and Makoto does his best to stabilise when Sousuke gently pushes him away and lets the tangle of their fingers do the work in guiding and supporting him over the treacherous ice that landed him face-first in Sousuke’s (well-formed) pectorals a moment ago.

“That was _chaperoning_. Someone had to make sure Rin didn’t slice Haru’s fingers off for losing a race.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrauke)


	4. zombie au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon.
> 
> prompt: "i had this dream we were dating."

* * *

 

“I had this dream where we were dating,” Makoto murmurs into their last bottle of Midori. Sousuke is content to let him have it if it helps him drown the last of his humanity in the liquid. “I took you out to dinner and we went to a flower festival. You didn’t let go of my hand, not even in public.”

“Was that before or after the world went to shit?” Sousuke questions, shaking the sand out of his boot. “Wouldn’t be caught doing that in either scenario.”

“Dating me?”

“No,” Sousuke answers, and rifles through Makoto’s pack for the beef jerky. Once Makoto starts drinking, he won’t eat, but Sousuke will save some for him regardless. Then Makoto will drink and recall dreams and reminisce until either his voice goes hoarse or sleep claims him, leaving Sousuke behind in the silence again. “The other two.”

Makoto smiles ruefully against the rim of the bottle. “It’s a nice thought, though.”

Makoto clinging to things that are long since dead is starting to cause them problems. Namely, Makoto freezing in the face of certain death, taking leave of his senses, forgetting how to use his weapons. Survival is a matter of clawing for another breath, fighting to stay alive just long enough to have another one of these dreams, of things so far in the past that Sousuke can’t remember how long he ever had to wait in line for a movie ticket.

But Sousuke lets him have it. As long as one of them is in touch with the gravitas of reality, the other can keep his head in the clouds. It’s a responsibility Sousuke will accept without complaint for Makoto’s sake.

He drags his boot back on and collapses sideways into Makoto’s lap. The fingers of Makoto’s unoccupied hand card through his sweaty, disheveled hair, and Sousuke’s eyes slip closed.

“Yeah,” he agrees in a murmur. “It’s a nice thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrauke)


	5. pick-up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for iska.
> 
> prompt: "Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.”

* * *

 

Like clockwork, Sousuke shows up at six-thirty looking closer to dead than alive.

He pulls a barstool out and collapses facefirst into his arms atop the counter, one slightly bloodshot eye barely visible but locked on Makoto with his usual, lazy interest, like a cat on a windowsill watching the world go by. “Hey.”

“Long day?” Makoto asks with a smile. “Rin must have really worked you hard.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Sousuke mumbles. “Can’t be worse than the day you’ve had with your fly undone.”  
  
“What?” Throwing down his dishcloth, Makoto turns away to slide his apron across and finds his fly is indeed unzipped. He jerks it back up and grabs for a glass to cover his embarrassment, his cheeks warm. Sousuke is grinning under the cover of his arms. “O-oh. Well, that explains a few things…”

He could ask Sousuke what he wants. He’s been a regular here long enough for Makoto to reach for the Jack Daniels, busying himself with pouring it and popping a few ice cubes out of a tray. Whiskey is far from his own personal tastes, but it’s Sousuke’s only real vice. For a cop, he’s a low maintenance customer—he doesn’t smoke or get drunk enough to cause a scene. He just plays a few rounds of pool and swaps anecdotes and jokes with the fishermen who trawl in after a day on their longboats reeking of things that turn Makoto’s stomach. Sousuke never seems to mind, seamlessly fitting in alongside the normal everyday people he’s sworn to serve and protect.

Sousuke grunts to get his attention. “Gonna regale me with the horrors of bartender life or let me come up with my own? I can go either way.”

Makoto slides the glass to Sousuke and props an elbow up to lean across from him. “This girl…lady…was making some—um. Comments.”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow questioningly, throwing back the whiskey so fast Makoto’s throat even feels like it’s burning. “About?”

“Things,” Makoto says evasively, eyes darting away from Sousuke’s inquisitive gaze. “M-my…legs.”

Sousuke’s stare hardens. “Yeah, you have legs. What about them?”

“My thighs,” Makoto says so quietly it’s almost a whisper. “S-specifically…she was interested in what time they…open.”

At that, Sousuke lifts his head from his arms. It’s more movement than Makoto would normally see from him until he’s had a few more drinks and dozed off his Rin-related woes before wakening revitalised in search of his next victim for a game of darts. He pushes the empty glass away. There’s a long moment of silence and then his shoulders start quivering with silent laughter.

Makoto frowns, slamming a palm down on the counter. “It’s not funny!”

“No,” Sousuke says a good thirty seconds later when the apparent hilarity wears off. At least he didn’t break into the hyena-howling laughter Rin is prone to that draws all the wrong kinds of attention. “It’s fuckin’ great.”

Still, Makoto swipes up Sousuke’s glass without another word and faces the other way to give him a refill. It takes at least three consecutive drinks for Sousuke to start openly eyeing him instead of trying to be subtle about it. Despite the teasing, Makoto is feeling a little bolder than usual tonight so when he hands the glass back to Sousuke, the whiskey is almost spilling over the rim.

“She was hitting on you,” Sousuke states, as if explaining something Makoto already knows will negate finding amusement at his expense. “Really terribly.”

“It’s kind of flattering,” Makoto says. “I guess.”

“Her pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.”

Makoto glances at him, smothering the smile that tries to take his mouth hostage. “Try me.”

Sousuke throws back the whiskey and the stare that fixes itself on Makoto is intense. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Um.” Makoto pauses. “Scrambled?”

“No,” Sousuke grins, stretching forward to take hold of the dishcloth in Makoto’s grasp and using it to yank him over the counter. “Sunny side up or fertilised?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrauke)


End file.
